


The Problem with Free Jewelry

by Jaytodd2012



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaytodd2012/pseuds/Jaytodd2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was definitely done with the capes after this, the rewards just weren't worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Free Jewelry

“Rayner. What. The. Fuck. Is going on?”

The green Lantern in question was torn somewhat from his hysterical laughing fit by an elbow from the Amazon at his side who was struggling not to collapse into laughter herself.

“Kyle quit being a jerk and answer her”and with that he burst into laughter again.

“Okay, okay I’m done” said the artist as he got his laughter under control while being glared at by the woman in the uniform of the star sapphires.

“Well to be frank with you, I’m not that sure” murmured Kyle nervously.

“You’re not su- Donna he’s not sure, what the hell does that even mean?”

“It means we need to calm down and go through what happened, Jason start at the beginning.”

“First, you two dragged me on that trip through the multiverse and left me there. Second, after one of those remaining Monitors took pity on me and sent me back I returned only to find out had been a little over a year and some Red-headed pretender claiming to be me and Bruce and the others believed him. I mean come on I went to help out in Star city and Speedy told me she was glad I was back to my medium level of crazy.”

Kyle’s snickering was interrupted by the newly female lantern’s intense glare being aimed towards his direction.

“Then, I called you hoping you could help me get rid of him and this happened.” she finished pointing towards her previously non-existent breasts.

Donna raised an eyebrow at the fact that Kyle seemed to take pointing as an excuse to stare at said newly existent breasts, before reaching to smack him only to be beaten to it by a giant rolled up newspaper.

“Bad Rayner, bad, my eyes are up here look up here.”

That unfortunately for Kyle was what caused Donna to finally let it all out as she laughed at the dumbstruck look on the torchbearer’s face and the former Mr. Todd’s annoyed frown.

“You’ve gotten the hang of that ring pretty fast; guess you really were robin after all.”

Donna didn’t even pause from her place on the ground as Kyle got serious, after all, Violet or not a giant knife is a lot more intimidating than a giant newspaper.

“Rayner help me or I swear…”

“Okay, okay, I can get Hal to call Carol and have her help on one condition.”

“What condition?”

“A date.”

The only person not surprised by the answer was the newest Star Sapphire, after all she hadn’t been kidding when she said Kyle was dreamy.

 


End file.
